heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.02 - Terminal Catch-Up
Another day finds one Eddie Thorson down in the Terminal. He's been living down here again for quite some time thanks to family issues. This evening he can be found in the main area of the Terminal. Dressed in lounge pants and an Aqualad t-shirt, Eddie's in the middle of a bunch of sit-ups while waiting for water to boil so he can make a cup of noodles. "97...98...99...100..." Evenings weren't when Jocelyn usually ended up down in the Terminal, but she had tonight. She'd run into some minor stuff to handle in the area of Central Park, and she kept a couple outfits down here in case she needed a clean change. So she comes down, having already picked up on the fact someone else was down here given her sight. So she isn't all that surprised to find Eddie. "Hey Eddie," Jocelyn greets the boy. "How's the workout going?" she asks. A former pro athelete in training tends to be interested in such things, after all. Eddie pauses mid-way to sit-up 101 when he hears someone coming. "H-hi, Jocelyn," he greets, stopping to catch his breath. "It's g-g-going alright. Trying to t-take it a little easier so I don't make Teddy and Billy worry again," or threaten him again which he doesn't mention. "How are things for you?" "Don't stop because of me. I'll join you actually," Jocelyn responds, walking over towards the boy. "How did you make them worry?" Jocelyn adds, raising her eyebrow a little bit at him. "I'm doing fine. Nothing too terribly exciting for me right now," she admits. "Hope the other day when I sort of turned you into a faith bomb," she adds. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize you'd go that explosive. I still haven't figured out why that would happen," she comments. "N-n-no I should stop now. If Teddy finds out I'm pushing myself again..." Eddie trails off into a nervous laugh. "Umm...you know. Working too hard..." he says, "It's okay, I didn't know why I went kaboom either. That's the first time it ever happened and I s-s-saw some weird stuff while I was dreaming. But I'm okay now," he says. "Oh um...Hawkeye wants to t-t-talk to you when you both have the chance. About something important." "Alright. Any idea what it is?" Jocelyn asks. Because now she's curious! "We should learn more about it. Test it at some point when you're up for it. Because if someone else uses faith-based powers around you, and you explode like that, it could be a problem. I was just converting energy into faith-energy, not using your energy". She'd understand it more if it was a drain from his energy that caused it. "What Hawkeye wants to talk to you about?" Eddie asks, getting up and dusting himself off. "Y-yeah. It's about Magneto," he says seriously. "I'll let her g-get into specifics though," since he'd probably just get mad again. "I d-d-don't know. When you did it I just felt like...stronger. More c-c-connected to the energy. Like I had more and more of it. I don't think it's a d-d-dangerous thing though. I mean....Billy told me everyone g-g-got stronger and had healed up and the explosion didn't even wreck anything. It just knocked me out for a b-b-b-bit." There's a very deep frown at the mention of Magneto. "Lovely. Just the man who I wanted to hear about again," Jocelyn responds. "Damn, what is he up to this time?" The woman falls silent for a moment, running her mind through any possibly for what he could have done that got Kate involved. It's a minute before she responds. "True. But if it knocks you out, we should figure out a way to prevent that, because while it's useful in the right circumstance, if it knocks you out, then it's only good as a 'finishing move', as they call it in those video games, you know?" "Justice League Trouble," Eddie replies. He shakes it off though, shrugging a bit. "It m-m-might just need me to practice more. I used to n-not be able to boost or mimic as long as I can now. And ever since we f-f-fought those alternate dimension people in the park...I've just felt more connected to my powers." Hmm. JLA trouble? Magneto? That couldn't be good. "Possible. You might need to develop filters, so that every bit of present faith energy doesn't knock you on your butt. Faith isn't necessarily pure 'good energy', after all. A villain can have incredible faith and use that for their powers, and if so, that could be an issue," Jocelyn points out. "Don't mean to lecture, but it's a bit of strategy that popped into my head," she explains. Eddie just looks lost at the mention of filters. "I d-don't know how to control the energy beyond what I normally d-d-do. Heck, I'm not even sure how I boost people or mimic them or do that thing where other p-people make me stronger is controlling the energy itself. It's j-just complicated. I still want to find out who those two weird g-guys I saw when I was knocked out are too," he says with a shrug. The power booster jumps when the kettle goes off, quickly turning it off and giving it a moment to cool. "Umm...have you t-t-talked to Sif or Thor lately?" "Not really. After a few events, I took some time away from everyone else. My powers seem to have increased, and to keep from accidentally mushroom clouding the area, I had to do some self control work of my own," Jocelyn explains. "I saw them briefly a couple weeks or so ago, but that's about it," she admits. "They were doing some decorating or something like that. Seemed fairly normal". The woman shrugs at that, letting the topic switch to Thor and Sif. "Why do you ask?" Jocelyn didn't know Eddie wasn't living with them currently. "D-decorating? For what?" Eddie's surprised by this news. He frowns as he pours hot water into the cup of noodles. The power booster's quiet for a few moments. "B-b-because there's something seriously messed up going on and Loki's involved," he says seriously. "Loki's...b-b-been causing a lot of trouble and getting people hurt. And Thor and Sif are refusing to stop him...and attacking anyone that tries. They're even w-w-willing to go to war with the Avengers..." Jocelyn raises her eyebrow. "One of the rooms the felt needed to be redone". She shrugs a little. "I don't know Loki particularly well. I know he's a trickster, but that is about it. Though if Thor and Sif are willing to stand against the Avengers for what Loki is doing...". Jocelyn considers that news. "On one hand, family ties are extremely tight among Asgardians. Fighting against your brother, from what I understand, is rare, on any serious level. But on the other hand, actively helping him cause problems doesn't sound like the Sif and Thor I know. Could they be under some mental control?" Jocelyn asks. "He's the norse god of mischief, evil, and chaos," Eddie replies, tensing. "If family is s-s-so important..." he trails off, needing a moment to calm down. "Sif started acting r-really weird...acting like Loki was right about how he thinks Asgardians are b-better than everyone else and should be above the law. She didn't even care when Loki attacked me," he says. "And Thor d-didn't even acknowledge that I was there when I was trying to stop Loki from making people disappear and trying to start a riot on New Years," he says with a scowl. "Mind control or s-s-some kind of spell or just falling for Loki's stupid lies..." "You want me to check it out, give them a once-over for any active magic or mental energy being used on them?" Jocelyn asks. "That doesn't make much sense though, them not caring if Loki attacks you". It seemed strange to the woman, at the very least. "If they've got something on them, I should be able to detect it fairly quickly, if I know to look for it". It does take a little bit of effort, and with the Asgardians, she tends to 'dial down' her vision a little bit. They put off so much energy as it was that they gave her a wicked headache otherwise. "Only from afar if you d-d-do," Eddie replies. "Loki's dangerous and he'll probably attack you," he says. There's then a sigh. "I h-h-have no idea where they are though...I haven't been to my apartment in w-w-w-weeks..." There's a slight smile from Jocelyn. "Don't worry about me. One thing I've learned over the last few months is that I've been underestimating my limits a bit. I'll be fine," Jocelyn assures Eddie. "Besides, he'll probably dismiss me as some random kid, you know?" She frowns at mention of that. "You leave because of how they've been acting I take it," Jocelyn states, not making it a question. "I'm sure they're easy enough to find though, as long as they're not in Asgard". "Don't underestimate him. He's a jerk b-but he's powerful. And if he knows you hang out with me then you're not g-g-getting dismissed so easy," Eddie replies. "They won't be in Asgard. Loki's b-been banished. But Sif can teleport the three of them almosy anywhere and Loki can hide them with magic so finding them c-can't be too easy." "Fair enough," Jocelyn agrees. "I gotta be getting out of here. You need anything while you're down here, let mek now and I'll see if I can't do something about it," Jocelyn offers to Eddie. "I'll catch you later". Category:Log